How about that?
by Conjera
Summary: America, Canada and Finland turn up to a world meeting as..wait for it… GIRLS! Under strict questioning everyone learns a shocking secret about the three females AND find that England isn't the only one who goes on drunken Spell rages. How will everyone react to this new news? What happens now? (T-Some Mild Language)
1. 1-Change Back

_**Chapter 1 - Change Back**_

England yawned and leaned back in his seat a little, bored to no end. France laughed at his brief lack of manners and Arthur shot him a quick scowl. Francis just smirked and went back to doing whatever he did on his iPad. Arthur growled a little and looked at the days agenda. After a few moments of rereading it he looked at the other man irritated.

"Where the bloody hell are they?"

Francis looked over at him and then over at the empty seats across from him. Frowning he closed whatever he was on and looked at his phone troubled. "I 'ave no idea, and still no messages from either of mon petites…"

"Well this is just bloody rude." Arthur whispered back looking around the conference room. "Alfred is the host nation and he is bloody late." Arthur looked at his watch and growled slightly, "A half hour late at that."

Francis made a noise in his throat then shook his head. "If it was just Alfred I would say he forgot to set 'is alarm again. " 'Owever… Matt too?" Francis shook his head a bit. "I'm a little worried."

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY!" Nations all over the room jumped at the sudden yell breaking the almost silence. "IF HE DOESN'T GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS!- OW! NORGE!"

Norway withdrew his arm and stared blankly at Denmark. "You're being overly loud."

"He won't answer!" Matthias said throwing his phone on the table annoyed. "All I get is 'k' and 'soon'-I mean, Berwald does realize that they are now over a half hour late for the meeting right?"

Arthur looked to Matthias's right and noticed that Berwald and Tino's seats were also empty. A second later humming filled the air, as every nation present had turned to see what the commotion was about. Ludwig gave a huff and stood up.

"Does anyone know where the missing three-"

"Four, Birdie isn't here." Gilbert said, not looking up from his PSP.

"Four nations are?" Ludwig said correcting himself. Matthias, Lukas and Emil all shared a look before Matthias shrugged and looked up at Ludwig.

"No, but we know last night Tino, Al and Matt all went out drinking and this morning Berwald took off to find them."

Prussia looked up from his game with a hurt expression. "Birdie went drinking without me?"

Emel rolled his eyes and looked at the other Albino annoyed, "Don't feel bad, we aren't even allowed to go when those three get together for drinks." Emil petted his puffin sitting on the table and began to talk some more. "This morning, it was really weird, Sweden got a call and took off muttering something about Tino and needing to go to the store. I bet Matt was just hung over again or something."

Denmark laughed a little at the young Nordic's statement. "Poor Matt, he got Francis's looks, but England's alcohol tolerance." He laughed a little more as Arthur shot him a scathing look and other Nations chuckled. Ludwig rolled his eyes a little and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"We can't start the meeting without the host country. Can anyone call them or anything?"

Matthias scowled, "I've been trying to get a hold of Berwald all morning, he won't answer."

"I've been trying Birdie," Gilbert added.

"America-san has yet to answer as well."

"What about Finland?" Ludwig asked looking around.

"Kol, kol, kol, perhaps I should-"

"NO!" Everyone yelled, causing Ivan to look around amused. "We don't need World War Three Ivan!" Matthias said shooting him a very dark look. "You know full well how well Tino reacts to you calls."

"Good times."

Matthias and Lukas looked ready to attack, but Ludwig shot them a look, "Well, we need to find them and get going. Does anyone know where they were staying?"

"Hey, Roderich," Vladimir looked over at the Austrian nation, "Didn't we see them last night at that pub over on 8th street?"

"You went drinking?!"

"…Yes… I am allowed Liz…" Hungary stared at Austria for a moment before looking ahead, shaking her head a little. "And I don't recall seeing them…"

Ludwig frowned a little and pulled out his own phone. "Ve~ I just got a text from America!" Everyone turned towards Feliciano who was holding up his phone happily. "He says they'll be here in a moment." His phone dinged again and Feli laughed. "His phone is broke and isn't receiving calls~"

"..Yes, thank you Italy." Feliciano gave an odd salute and went back to drawing on his agenda. Romano smacked him.

"Did they say how soon?"

"Eh, let me check!" Feli grabbed his phone and looked; Arthur looked at him and wondered why he hadn't thought about just sending him a text. "Ah! It says about a minute!"

"AH!" A very girly scream was heard outside and everyone jumped some grabbing weapons they smuggled into the meeting. "AMERICA STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

"M-maple! Sis get back here!" Arthur looked at Francis shocked, and noticed his confused look at the two female voices, and then the bewilderment when they heard someone respond.

"NO WAY!" the girly noise made Matthias fall over and Lukas gave a small noise. A high pitched laugh filled the area and two loud shrieks cut in.

""Merica! G'et back here!" They stopped at Sweden's familiar voice and some finally came out of there shocked state and moved towards the door to see what was going on. Just as Torris reached it and began to open it, it flew forward and nearly slammed him into the wall.

"SUP PEOPLE! THE HERO IS HERE!" Arthur gaped at the person standing there in shock.

A girl with extremely short blonde hair and stood in the doorway looking at them with a smirk identical to Alfred's wearing his bomber jacket. She was looking around oddly pleased and amused look. Sweden came in right behind her looking completely putt out.

"I thought we 'greed to break it to 'em slowly." The girl laughed a little and stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Arthur opened his mouth to ask a question, but found himself Face-planting into the desk as his chair was sent forward a little. When he looked up he saw Matthias and Lukas standing next to the girl, wearing identical faces of disbelief.

"HOW DID THIS-"

"YOU'RE A CHICK!"

"WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS? ARE THEY-"

"YOU'RE A FREAKING CHICK!"

"WHERE'S TINO AND MATTHEW?"

"A FREAKING CHICK AGAIN!"

"I noticed." She said with a big grin. Arthur felt himself gag a little in shock as she wore that grin. She looked almost exactly like Alfred with that grin, it was his signature grin! The only difference was she was shorter and well, curvier! He stared in his own disbelieve and noticed the girls startling blue eyes, unblocked by glasses, staring at the two Nordics, amused.

"H-how did this happen?" Norway asked, his voice straining a little. The girl looked over at him and opened her mouth to speak when two more very out of breath people entered the room.

"MAPLE!" A girl with blonde wavy hair that fell to her chin came racing in and looked at the other girl angrily. "You couldn't have waited for us!" Arthur heard a strangled noise besides him and guessed Francis was seeing the same thing he was. This girl was Matthew's spitting image. Just shorter and curvier… Trying to figure it out he barely noticed the last person coming in, and was glad to see Finland's familiar face.

"Now really!" Finland looked at them crossly, his voice oddly high. "You two can't behave for five seconds!" He glared at them and moved next to Berwald looking angry. Arthur felt like something was off on him and watched as Tino crossed his arms over his…dear lord.

"SINCE WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GIRLS!" Romano yelled out, echoing everyone's thoughts.

The six by the door seemed to register everyone else fully now and looked a bit wary at the rest of the room.

"Um," The America look-alike said slowly, "About that… we kind of always have been."

The room was silent for a brief second and then shouting filled the room, Arthur's own getting yelled out as well. The three girls all back up a bit nervously and suddenly Berwald let out a yell. "SHUT UP 'IGHT NOW OR I WILL GUT YOU ALL!"

Everyone became quite as he glared around the room angrily. Finland sighed and put his, er her, hand on his back. He scowled and glared at the room before looking back at them.

Everyone was quite, waiting for the first nation to speak. Finally Ivan stepped forward a little bit and smiled at them. "I am confused Comrade… wouldn't we have known if you were a girl? You were not a girl in the cold war, or in either of the world wars… you were not even a girl yesterday… how can you be one now?"

America glared at him a bit and Arthur took the idea of it just being a look-a-like out of his head. Only America could glare at Russia like that. "What the hell makes you think I was a boy yesterday?"

"You were taller."

America glared a bit more, before looking over at Lukas confused. "Why am I shorter? And what about Texas?"

"…Girls are smaller than guys?" He said with a shrug. "I have no idea about the glasses. I could tell you more if you told me how you changed back."

"We were hoping, "Finland said slowly, "You could tell us."

"Excuse me," Arthur said holding up a hand, "What do you mean changed back?"

The six shared another look before Canada sighed a bit. "England, France… America and I… we were born girls."


	2. 2-You Told Me You Didnt Believe in Magic

_**Chapter 2- You told me you didn't believe in Magic!**_

England stared at Canada for a moment before saying anything.

"I'm sorry?"

"Canada and I," America said pointing between herself and the other girl, "we were both born with two x chromosomes."

"I bloody heard you the first time! How is that possible! How are you… YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE IN MAGIC!"

America smiled and looked at him apologetically. "I never actually said that. I said I don't think Mint bunny is real. But… I never exactly said I didn't supported the belief that I did either…it was just better you guys thought I didn't."

"I think," Ludwig said, rubbing his temples a little, "we need the whole story… and we need it now." Arthur looked around the room and saw several nations nodding. Cuba, Prussia, Italy, Japan and France were all just staring like they didn't believe what they saw.

"Sounds good." Finland agreed with a nod. She made her way over to her seat and the others did the same. Once everyone was sitting down she looked at Norway, who gave an odd nod, looking down with an ashamed look on his face.

"You see… I was born a girl, but my first boss decided that I would keep my gender a secret, even from my other bosses." Finland began. "It was feared if anyone knew my gender I would be invaded or worse… It wasn't safe being a female nation around so many men.

"However, despite my best efforts, Sweden found out, followed closely by Norway and Denmark. They agreed to keep my secret, and promised never to reveal to their bosses my gender."

"Why wasn't I told?" Iceland interrupted, looking at them hurt.

"We didn't want to put that strain on you." Matthias answered seriously. "Lying to your boss isn't easy to do, especially involving a nation that you could become enemies with at anytime your designated boss decides to have you turn."

"We weren't leaving you out Emil," Finland said seriously, "I almost told you many times… but then my own boss would do something and…" She sighed and shock her head, "anyway, for years I pretended to be boy... even when Sweden offered to marry me and protect me." Everyone looked over at Berwald and he fidgeted uncomfortably. "I just… I didn't want risk anything."

"When we came to America we found America and Canada right away. Two girls running around the country by themselves? They were obviously nations."

"Wait a tick!" Arthur said holding up his hand, "When we found Alf-er… America, you acted like you had never seen him, er, her…" He looked at his old ward confused.

"I'm getting there." Finland said with an eye-roll. "Anyway, we were really excited to find them and originally we planned on raising them… but… well…"

"They were excited to be parents." Lukas said taking over. "We were really surprised when we got an invite to see America and Canada… Denmark thought they would be too bitter about everything, but we saw." He grimaced a little. "Matthias demanded we drink to Berwald's parenthood and we all went out… and then…"

"I- didn't mean it okay!" He said looking around desperately. He stared at America and Canada as he continued, "I was drunk and Matthias said something and I blew up at him. I started doing magic and made up some spells to show him… I hadn't realized that the girls were all in a tent in the way I shot the spell and…and…"

Emil looked at his brother appalled and Matthias gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, seriously, I forgave you." America sighed a bit and rolled her eyes. "Being around England I noticed one thing. Magic, is a fickle thing… especially if your drunk."

Arthur looked over at her but Canada interrupted before he could say anything, "We knew it was an accident! It's okay, in fact, it helped us being boys!"

Lukas looked up a little hopefully and smiled seeing two beaming faces. Finland patted his arm and looked around. "Well, that's the changing part… after that Norway tried to fix everything, but he ended up turning Berwald green and we decided that he needed to go and research more before another attempt, plus he and Denmark had left Iceland alone and needed to get back to him. I already pretended to be a boy, so no big deal for me… we just told America and Canada to do the same thing.

"Then Netherlands came in and Sweden and I realized we were getting kicked out. To keep the secret and keep them safe we pretended we hadn't met them and asked Canada and America to find another family." Finland nodded at England and France, "And the rest is history… up till now."

"Yeah," Matthias looked at Finland appraisingly and raised an eyebrow. "You guys are girls again. Spill!"

"We would if we could." America said with a shrug. "Last night we went out and got drinks, Finland trying to explain to us what it would be like if we ever got turned back…Matt got drunk so we went home and… woke up like this." America motioned to her body and Arthur noticed something.

"Where did you get clothes?" Francis asked, noticing the feminine clothes they were wearing, minus America's bomber jacket.

"America called Sweden." Canada said simply. "We debated about coming here, but since America was the host we decided we had to come… and figure everything out later." She looked at Arthur hopefully. "We were actually hoping you could shed some light?"

"…Er, no… sorry." He glanced at Norway who shrugged. "Vlad?"

Romania was talking to Roderich in quick, hushed tones. When Arthur called his name he tensed a little and gave a small smile. "Well… maybe… we went drinking last night and I thought I saw them and tried to hex them to do the chicken dance… Did you?"

"Chicken dance?" America said raising an eyebrow. "No…ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" she suddenly face-palmed and looked at the Nordics annoyed. "WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT FOUR HUNDRED YEARS AGO!"

"The chicken dance?"

"No! Drunken spell change- drunken spell reverse!"

"…Alfred, you're an idiot."

"Uh Birdie." Canada looked over at Gilbert who was shaking his head. "I think we need to find you guys female names…" Canada looked at him, then at her sister, who shrugged. It fell quiet as everyone digested this new information, some planning shopping trips with their digesting.

"So…" Spain said breaking the silence and looking around. "What do we do now?"


	3. 3- Just Curvier

**_Chapter 3 - Just Curvier_**

"KIKU!" Japan spun around in time for a flying mass to hit him around the middle, hugging him tightly.

"Italy-san!" Japan looked down and was surprised at the blue eyes staring at him pleadingly.

"JAPAN YOU GOT HIDE ME!" America looked over her shoulder worried. "I only just got away! Please!"

"A-America… what is going on?" He moved awkwardly away from the female nation, unsure what to do. If she was Alfred, he would of just pushed her off and made her take breaths… but she wasn't. Not anymore. He wasn't really sure what to do around her anymore.

"Hungary and Belgium! Their nuts!" She shivered a little and looked at him desperately. "They're trying to force me to take Etiquette lessons! I just got away! They already took Canada and Finland- I don't want to sit through those again!"

"Etiquette ressons?" He looked at her confused and opened hi mouth to inquire more when he heard a loud thud. America gave an odd squeak and grabbed his arm pulling him along as she ran.

"A-America-san!" She didn't slow down or acknowledge he spoke, he noted with slight apprehension she was just as strong as when she was a boy. Whipping around another corner she looked both ways like a rabid9 animal before giving a loud whoop and running towards the door. Once outside she hailed a cab and the moment it stopped she threw Kiku in and then dived in.

"DRIVE!" She threw a few handfuls of cash up front and looked back. "Take us to the Grand Central Terminal!"

The driver looked back at her before shaking his head. "Whatever you miss." America looked out the window and gave a small fist pump before turning around and smirking.

"Lost em."

"…Why are you running from etiquette ressons?"

She glanced at Japan before looking up at the ceiling with a scowl. "I already took them as a Nation numerous times. I mean, if I have to sit through one more lesson on how to hold a fork, or how to ballroom dance, I will go crazy! Well, crazier."

"…I see.." Kiku looked at his friend as she smiled at him widely.

"I lost them with the cab out here." She laughed, and it sounded like a female verison of her old laugh. She looked at him with an odd sparkle. "When I saw you I figured we could go hang out and maybe play some video games! Grand Central terminal just upgraded one of their Arcades, however, if yo want I can have him take us back to my apartment and we can play COD or something." Japan opened his mouth, but America interrupted. "Actually let's do that. Hey Ben,"

Japan fidgeted a little as she told him her address and figured out the new cab rate with the cabbie. When she turned back to him he cleared his throat and tried to look firm.

"America, I think-"

"Oh yeah! We thought of a human name for me! You are now looking at Amelia F. Jones! Named partly after the queen of the airs herself, Amelia Earhart!"

"Ah… Ameria…" He corrected himself, "I don't think it would be proper for us to go to your apartment. Besides, you should go. You might learn something new."

"Doubt it." She said with a scowl. "You can only hold a salad fork so many ways."

"Either way-"

"Besides we haven't hung out in ages!" She whined. Kiku gave a small eyeroll. "And to be honest… I want to get away from everyone." Kiku looked at her and noticed Amelia slumping in her seat, a genuine frown on her face. He stared a little surprised. America didn't frown, pout yes, frowning was just not natural.

"America?"

"…I- I just need some gaming time, ya know?" She laughed a little as the cabbie turned sharply and came to a sharp stop. "And who is better for gaming time than the maker of the games himself?" She laughed louder and dragged the Japanese man outside. "Take car dude, keep the change!"

"Are you sure it's okay for me to hang out with you?"

"Why? Did you have a meeting?" She asked looking at him annoyed.

"No, but,"

"They didn't have a problem when I was Alfred, so if any of them have an issue with you hanging with Amelia they can all grow the hell up." She pulled him into the building and nodded at the doorman.

"excuse me miss!"

"Amelia Jones, Floor twelve, just moved in!" She said over her shoulder pushing Kiku into the elevator. "I am really getting tired of that. It's been a week!"

"Ah, how did your Boss take it?"

"Eh…. He'll adjust." She shrugged a little and tapped her foot as the elevator moved up slowly. "So how does Mario cart sound?"

"Erm, fine."

"Cool" The door opened and he found himself getting pulled off and into Amelia's flat. "And after that we can play some COD or maybe Halo. OOO!" She let go and raced over to her TV, "I also got this new game, Zombie Slayers Five!"

Kiku nodded deftly and looked around the apartment relieved. Everything looked the same as before. Same white and blue walls covered in red stars and Super Hero posters. Shaking his head a little he wondered why he expected it to be any different… And what had he expected? Dresses everywhere? Pink? Posters of Justin Beiber? Japan repressed a slight shudder at the thought and moved into the living room area.

"Hey, do you want some tea or Soda at all?" Amelia asked moving into the kitchen.

"Ah…green tea would be nice." He looked at the games and noted how most of the ones were the ones he had given Alfred…they played a lot of bloody games and watched a lot of Anime… could he still do that?

"Alright!" Amelia came back in with a large tray of various junk food and a mug of tea. "Are you ready to get your ass handed to you?"

"Ah, America I have been thinking and I have a game I think you should play." He reached into his bag and pulled one out. "Try this please." She took it curiously and then paled reading the title.

"NOT YOU TOO!" She looked at him, a heartbroken look across her face. "I thought you of all people would be- I can't believe- ARG!" She flew back onto her couch and laid her head back. "Seriously? Harvest moon?"

"W-What is wrong with Harvest Moon?"

She ignored him and scowled. "I thought you would be the coolest with this, I mean you're my best friend! I-I thought you would still get it."

"Ameria?"

"…Is it that bad…" She looked at him hurt. "Is it that bad that I'm a girl?" She shook her head. "You know I figured it would be cool when I turned back, not that I really ever thought I would… I thought I would be able to do the stuff other girls did and you know… still keep all my normal friends. I never realized that …" She scowled. "North Korea threatened to shoot me today, said I was no longer a threat. Ivan demanded I give him Alaska, which I will not do!

"France is being a complete weirdo, apologizing to me and Canada every ten seconds for stuff he didn't do to be a gentleman… Iggy's avoiding me… Hell, only Gilbert's been the same, but I think he likes Maddie too much as a girl…" She stopped and just closed her eyes. "This just sucks."

"I-I'm sorry." Kiku said sitting down. "I-I didn't…I didn't mean to be insensitive America… but…" she looked at him and he frowned, "This isn't an easy pir to take. You were a boy… you did boy things and now… you're a girl. It' s just… what else changed?"

America sighed a little and looked up. "I guess I just figured you guys would just be cool with it and life would move on." She sighed again and gave a rueful smile. "You do realize I was a girl before I was a dude right?" Kiku fidgeted and she laughed bitterly. "I guess that's odd to you. Well, it just is. It's still me. I ate Mickey-Dees for lunch yesterday, I had coffee with my toast and I still play COD. Same me … just curvier."

"Definatnry curvier."

"DUDE!" Amelia moved away looking mortified. "YOU NOTICED! I mean- JAPAN!"

"I-I" He turned bright red noticing what he said and Amelia started to crack up. Realizing what he was doing he glared. "That is not funny America-kun!" She laughed harder and he paused. "Wait… America-chan? Er… san?"

"Dude," She gasped a little, trying to calm down. "Just…go …with …Amelia!" She laughed loudly again and Kiku stared confused. "S-Sorry, I just…wondered when… you were going …..to hit that dilemma…." She gasped a little more before shaking her head and clearing her throat. She beamed up at him. "And chill, I knew you guys would notice… I'm not exactly small."

"…I am going to sense the mood and refrain from speaking." Amelia snorted and shook her head. "…You are the same?"

"Yep." She said emphasizing the p at the end. "Same old America. Just curvier." She winked at him and picked up a control. "Now then, shall we smash some bros?"

Japan smiled a little as she handed him a controller. Same old America just …he glanced down and quickly looked up. This was going to take some getting use to… he glanced over and wondered for a brief moment if it mattered if he found her really attractive now... Or if he thought he convince her to cosplay with him...


	4. 4 - You're Still Birdie

**_Chapter 4 - You're Still Birdie_**

Gilbert looked across the table where birdie was reading the menu, looking oddly nervous. She kept glancing at him and seeing him looking she would look down. He actually found it a fun game to play. Look at her until she said something or got over her shy glances.

"Why are you staring at me?" She finally asked after a couple of minutes. Gilbert chuckled a little and smirked.

"Just admiring the fact you're a girl birdie!" She went red and began to stutter horribly. Gilbert chuckled and reached across and ruffled her chin length hair. "Keskekskes, just messing with ya birdie!" She pouted and crossed her arms, not looking at him. "Keskeskes, so what do you want to eat? My treat!"

"I can pay Gilbert." She said looking at him suspiciously.

"I know, but last time we went out you got my tab, my turn!" He smiled and looked at his menu, "This place has pancakes, but they probably stink next to yours… hmm… OOO! Wurst!"

"…Gill?" He glanced up and saw Madeline staring at him oddly. "Are you really okay with this?"

"With what?" He looked at her confused and wondered what he had missed. He often missed things with birdie, small little things… he guessed it was because he was a she. Eh, oh well. "Did you want to take over your sister's kitchen again and just make stuff?"

"Er, no… Are you okay with me?"

"You?" Now he was thoroughly lost. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I'm a girl." Very much so, he thought. "And well… most people are acting… different…"

"Eh, not my style." He put down the menu and leaned against the table and looked at Canada seriously. "It was odd the first day, maybe, but after that… You're still birdie. You still like pancakes and Kuma still asks 'who?' every five minutes." He shrugged. "So you're a girl, it happens I guess. The point is your still you."

Canada gaped at him and he sighed. "Is it that hard to believe that I am so awesome I can just roll with it?"

"Well… besides the Nordics, you are the first." She said uneasily. "How can you just take it so… calmly?"

"I'm awesome." He smiled ruefully and then amended, "Well, to be honest you aren't my first friend who turned out to be a girl." He shrugged and laughed. "I thought Hungary was a boy until puberty. And a few girls snuck into the Teutonic Knights and the Prussian Army." He shook his head. "I guess I've been desensitized to random gender changes… though you are the first to legitimately change genders…" He stopped and shrugged. "Birdie, I've seen a lot in my life. This is just one new awesome adventure."

"Oh…" Madeline stared at him another moment before she smiled widely at him. "Thanks Gill."

"Anytime Birdie." He smiled as the waitress came up and took their orders. After she left Gilbert thought about something Canada had said.

"Birdie?"

"Hm?"

"What did you mean earlier?" She stared at him. "How are the others acting?"

She grimaced and rolled her eyes. "Awful. Francis keeps blubbering about how he never noticed his 'petites' was a girl, Arthur is avoiding me and Amelia, and" She seemed to fume a little, "Elizabeth and Bella made me and Tina sit through Etiquette lessons again! I mean, I know which spoon is which after all this time!" Gilbert tried to hold back a laugh. "Then they tried to show us some different techniques for hiding weapons… I'm pretty sure Tina ended up showing them new ways… and Natalia joined us then…"

"Wait, what?"

She looked at him seriously. "I now know how to wear a skin tight formal dress and still carry two knives and a handgun without revealing them."

"That kinda h-er, cool." He was saved from questioning on his quick change as the waitress came back with their drinks. He quickly gulped and tried to forget he had almost referred to his best buddy as _hot._ "Er, so …what else? How come Amelia was left out?"

"She escaped… I think she may have kidnapped Kiku while she was at it too." Canada said thoughtfully. Gilbert snorted into his drink and almost choked. Canada giggled a little and he flushed. "He seems to be taking it okay too. Apparently he and Amelia had a heart to heart." She shrugged and picked up her own drink. "I guess you have a best-friend-is-a-girl buddy this time."

"Awesome." He smirked and wondered if he get Japan out for drinks with this. This seemed like a drinking thing. "So any other fun reactions?"

"…no."

"Not fun?"

"… Ivan threatened to invade Tina." Gilbert froze as Maddie looked down sadly. "And he demanded Alaska back from Amelia… she told him when the sun freezes over... she bought it because he didn't want them and now he only wants it because of oil… He's threatening invasion…. And North Korea threatened to nuke her if the UN doesn't… because she's a girl…" She looked down nervously. "And Cuba and Russia have started to look at me really weird… I just don't-I mean."

Gilbert reached forward and grabbed her hand. "Birdie, that won't happen." Canada looked at him and he smiled. "Finland was a girl once and can handle herself fine. A feared Viking? Not awesome threatening her. Amelia is still America. Doesn't she like, not negotiate with Commies or something like that?"

Madeline gave a small smile. "Something like that."

"So, no need to worry there! And Cuba and Russia can suck it! You have hokey rage and know how to use it! Plus," He wiggled his eyebrows a little. "I am an awesome gentleman and will not let those idiots pick on a damsel! Nope… there's a code or something that says I can't."

"Haha." She rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less. "My awesome hero."

"Don't you forget it birdie!" She actually laughed now and beamed at him.

"Thanks Gill."

"What are friends for?" Gilbert smiled as the waitress came back one more time and gave them their food. He watched Madeline, a dark line around his thoughts. If anyone tried to hurt his birdie, they had another thing coming. He was not going to let anyone intimidate her. Period.**

***Gilbert's first reaction*_-his thoughts-_**

_HOLY SHIT! BIRDIE'S A GIRL! MATT'S A FREAKING CHICK! Well, not a gilbird chick... HOLY SHIT! MATT HAS BOOBS!  
_

_...How is this possible? I mean... he's a guy. This isn't like Liz... she never had a thing. Matt had a ...a thing! Holy SHIT!_

_Oh... Magic, ew. I hate that shit. It's so not awesome, unlike my awesome self. Bleck! Who'd of thunk it was Norway? Norway is like, strict with rules about Magic. Well, Arthur has a no drinking buddy now. _

_...Will he/she make me pancakes? Probably. Still Matt after all...well, Canada. Huh... we need to find them new human names, can't just call them Alfred, Tino and Matt all the time... wonder what we can call them instead? _

* * *

Yeah just wanted to add that in. Thank you for reading my little drabbles. Right now I am trying to get though all the important people's reactions and confrontation in some cases. Eventually there will be shenanigans. Lots and lots of Shenanigans! _  
_


	5. 5- And I Love You

**_Chater 5 - And I Love You_**

Sweden looked out towards the balcony and saw Tina standing there looking over the city distractedly. Frowning he moved to the door and leaned against it, watching her and thinking. It had been a week since "The Big Change" as some of the nations were calling it and things were just starting to wind down.

The original meetings had been cancelled and moved so that everyone could adjust to the girls. Amelia had them all set up in the Plaza for two weeks-one week for everyone getting normalized and another for the rescheduled meetings. Berwald thought it was a way to suck up to everyone and get them comfortable. As far as he could tell it was working okay. Elizabeth, Bella, Feliciano, Feliks and Natalia were actually planning on taking the three out for a shopping spree. He had only gotten them a few outfits each… Kiku and Gilbert seemed to both be taking it pretty well, Kiku with a little uncertainty. Gilbert was demanding the awesome trio go out for drinks.

However, not every nation was responding as well. He tried to bite back a growl at the thought of Ivan and Jung (Korea.) They were both being very… irritating. He didn't like it if someone threatened is wife, or his girls. He also wasn't very fond of how some of the Countries were responding. Ludwig actually asked Lukas if the girls would be a liability now. Prussia had hit his brother when he heard about that. And England… they would have words soon if he didn't shape up.

He heard Tina sigh and brought his attention back to the woman facing away from him. "How long are you going to stand there?"

"…"

"Berwald, I think after this long I can tell when your watching me or not."

"...What are you think'ng aboot?" He asked looking away from her.

"Everything." He could hear her shifting. "All those people down there, not one of them felt their country change, but it's affecting them all. I can feel my people too, and none of them know." He turned a little and saw her now leaning on the railing with her chin in her hands. "They don't know what's going on… That I'm being challenged."

He came up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Where's this com'ng from?"

She looked up at him sadly, "I don't know… I guess I just figured that if we changed back that… No, I knew this would happen." She sighed and looked down. "I guess I just really hoped that the people of the world would of grown up more." Berwald leaned in and hugged her around her shoulders. She didn't embrace him, but put a hand on his arm, acknowledging the hug.

"Well, at least Peter's okay with it."

Berwald let out an involuntary chuckle. Peter's reaction had been one of the best memories of his life. He just looked at Tina over a few times and shrugged, "_I already knew you were my mom." _gone back to playing video games and asked for cookies. Tina smacked him a little at his chuckle.

"Sorry." He smiled wider and hugged her a little tighter. Finland sighed leaned into him a little. Berwald felt his heart beat a little faster. She hadn't accepted one of his hugs like this since that day long ago. She suddenly tensed and pulled back a little, breaking away from him. Reluctantly, like always, he let her go.

"Berwald?"

"Yes?"

"…I…I… what do you think of me?" She looked at him nervously. "I mean… I know you….It's just… well… I…"

"Finl'nd?"

"I'm a girl. Are you okay with that?" He stared at her confused. "I mean… Do you still love me?"

"!" Berwald made a small strangled noise and looked at her hurt, only to see her looking over the city again determinedly.

"It's just… I know you loved me before but… I changed and not just physically… You've always been here and I…I… don't know how to respond I guess. I don't know how to act… I… I've pushed you away a lot and…" She looked at him pleadingly "Do you really love me?"

Berwald felt his whole face fall sadly as he went over and embraced her again, wrapping his arms protectively around her. "I never stopped." She seemed odd for a moment, not moving. "I d'dn't stop when you cha'nged and I won't stop now. I love you. Jag älskar dig ... alltid."

Tina finally reached up and grabbed his shirt a little. "I know why you pushed me aw'y." He said holding her tighter. "I t'ld you…d'dn't care what they said… I still don't. They could say anyth'ng…" He felt her shake a little and he kissed her hair and then buried his face into her hair. Tina cried a little harder and Berwald hugged her harder.

Four hundred years ago she had changed and four hundred years ago she pushed him away. Demanded she wasn't his wife, more than just the playful way she had before. She wouldn't let him hug her often or comfort her if she was sad. Even when they gained custody of Peter… He knew why. She had begged Matthias to get him to stop. Said she didn't want Berwald labeled.

Too bad he had never cared. He loved her and loved her a lot. He wouldn't stop because she was spelled. She cried harder into him and he leaned down and looked at her face.

"Jag älskar dig alltid."

She chocked a little and gave a watery smile, "Ja minä rakastan sinua."

Berwald felt crushed as she said it for the first time and didn't even pause to think as he kissed her for the first time… and as she kissed him back.

Matthias looked on and gave a small smile. "Uncle Matthias?" he looked down at the kid peering in on the balcony scene with him, looking up with wide eyes. "Are Mom and Dad going to get married now?"

He looked up again and smiled happily. "I think so kid… I think so."

Iceland tutted from beside him and smacked him, a lot like his older brother did. "Don't talk for other people."

"That hurt!" He growled at him.

"Uh, guys?"

"Well, don't be an idiot and I won't hit you!" Emil hissed back.

"Norway junior."

"Take it back!"

"guys!" Peter said in an urgent whisper.

"Wh't do you th'nk you're do'ng?" The two bickering nations looked up and saw Berwald and Tina glaring down at them angrily.

"um…. Enjoying the night air?" Matthias suggested lamely.

"…Out. Now."

Matthias jumoed up and grabbed Emil, dragging him with him out of the room. Tina scowled and Berwald chuckled. "See. Finnish wrath is j'st as scary fr'm a g'rl."

"If not scarier!" Peter piped in and Berwald ruffled his hair a little. Tina looked at them both and they immediately held their hands up in surrender. Rolling her eyes she shook her head and made her way towards their rooms kitchenette.

"Boys."

* * *

_**Translation plz!**_

Jag älskar dig… alltid = I love you… always

Jag älskar dig alltid = I love you always.

Ja minä rakastan sinua =And I love you

* * *

_Whoa... serious enough chapter for you? _

_In case you didn't catch it this is just a piece about how Berwald contiuned to love Finland even when she changed, because he knew it was her. He didn't care what anyone else said, because he knew the truth. Finland did care thought and didn't want to see Berwald labeled or judged by people who didn't know. _

_Anyone else love trolling Emil and Matthias? Cause I sure did! ...even if they kinda got trolled themselves in the end. And way to go Emil in ruining a completely cute scene!_

_Oh Spoiler! Beware Finnish Wrath and all who possess it._


	6. 6- Easily Dominated

**_Chapter 6 - Easily Dominated _**

Matthias yawned widely and looked around the room bored. The meetings that were supposed to be a week ago were finally getting started today. Personally Matthias thought that it would have been better to just go on as planned, screw those who had issues. However, according to Lukas there was a courtesy to fellow nations and government blah, blah, blah. All it meant was giving everyone, including their bosses, time to understand that three Male nations were really girls.

"Alright everybody!" He looked towards the door and saw Amelia walking in with Francis and Kiku looking overly peppy. "The hero has arrived!" Many of the nations chuckled and a few gave sighs.

"Aiyah, same America…"

"You betcha!" She winked in Yao's direction before setting down at the head of the table looking cheerful. "Now then, before we jump into our regularly scheduled program," Matthias snickered a little at the over used joke, "My boss, Canada's Boss and Finny's Boss has asked we all give you time to ask any questions about our changes."

"if you h'rasse them," Berwald warned, "I w'll gut you."

Tina snorted at her 'husband's' statement but looked serious once she noticed the look that Ivan was giving her. Ivan was about to raise his hand when Kaoru (Hong Kong,) stood up.

"So, like, is there any changes at all that we should now about?"

"Like what?" Madeline asked from her seat between Katyusha (Ukraine) and Ludwig.

"Perhaps," Ivan said drawing everyone's gaze upon him, "he means to ask if you are… up to par, da?" Amelia and Tina both bristled visibly along with the Nordics and a few other Countries. "I mean, you're body went through a serious change, correct Comrade? Are you, as able to defend yourself?"

Matthias could see Tina starting to shake next to Berwald, and Emil putting a hand on her too keep her seated. Amelia glared at Ivan and gave a very low toned answer, "Are you challenging me again?" She laughed darkly and grinned, "Or was the cold war not cold enough for you?"

"I just wonder how you will be able to run all your states and," he sent a look over to Puerto Rico sitting in the corner, looking nervous, "territories now." He then smiled evilly, "it is just… some are surely too big for you to handle, da? Perhaps Mexico could deal with Texas? I will be taking Alaska off your hands."Amelia's eyes narrowed and Matthias felt his own hand itching towards his hidden battle axe. Glancing over he noticed an odd light in Canada's eyes and that both France and England looked murderous as well.

"Perhaps I would also be able to take care of Tina?" He looked at the girl, who grit her teeth, "And maybe," he smiled at Canada, "You could also be helped?"

Prussia started to stand up, but Ludwig pulled him down.

"I believe," America said coolly, one of the few Nations who didn't seem to be reaching for a weapon, "you will find I can take care of myself just fine Ivan. If anything I think I can kick your ass from here to the moon easier now."

"Surely not? I think you should try to be realistic here." Russia kept his child like grin plastered on his face, "It is just a biological fact that girls are weaker than boys… easily dominated, da?"

Matthias heard a loud thud and looked over in time to see a glass flying past his face and towards Ivan. Everyone gasped the glass flew across the room and hit Ivan in the head, shattering into hundreds of sharp shards. Everyone looked back towards him and he turned back and saw Emil and Berwald sprawled on the floor, and Tina still in the position from after she through the glass.

"You want to repeat that statement?" She whispered darkly, her eyes shining in a way that Matthias hadn't seen since she was on her ship… uh-oh.

"I think," Ivan said, his face morphing into something of force grimaced, "that you will be regretting that, da?"Everyone stared horrified at the two Nations standing off and Russia laughed darkly. "That was most unwise …_comrade._"

"I kicked your ass once I will do it again kusipää!"

"ENOUGH!" Ludwig stood up and glared at both nations. "Stop it this instant! You are both grown nations! Finland, sit down,"

"NO!"Everyone turned and saw Madeline standing up as well. "I think Finland was more than right to throw that at him!" Everyone now stared in shock at Canada and Francis groaned. "He's being a sexist pig! Dominating us? That's just wrong!"

Ivan glared, "I am being realistic!"

"Menteur!" Canada spat out angrily. "You're being an ass! Maple!" She actually stomped her foot a little, "I doubt if any nation said something about dominating Katyusha or Natalia you would call it being realistic!"

Jung stood up now and glared at Canada, "So your saying that being a female isn't affecting you at all?" he laughed glared at her, "Yeah right! And even if it isn't effecting you immediately, what about a month from now, or a year? Will you still be able to look at all of us and say your functioning fine?" He pulled out a gun and everyone froze. "Are you telling me that if I was to shoot you right now America you wouldn't feel it!"

The next second was a blur as Matthias saw several Nations stand; others freeze, afraid of the gun pointed at Canada, and one run at Jung full tilt. He didn't have time to respond as a fist suddenly flew into his face and sent him half-way across the room from the force of it.

"Idiot." Amelia walked over and picked up Jung by his collar. "I'm America." She seemed too radiant a dark aura now. He had never seen her like this, in fact most nations seemed surprised. The whole room seemed to freeze as the scene unfolded. Only France, Mexico, England and Ludwig seemed to do anything, and that was too pale considerably.

"And that's my baby sister you just pointed a gun at." Im Yong Soo made a hesitant movement, as if to go and grab her, but stopped uncertainly. "You think you're hot stuff huh?" She hoisted him up now so that he was at eye level, "Threatening me because I'm a damn girl? Well, I got news for you punk! I've ALWAYS BEEN A DAMN GIRL!" She threw him over into the wall and he hit it with a resounding thunk. As he slid down America walked over and stared down at him menacingly.

"I am only going to say this once you little piece of shit, so listen well. I am the United States of America and I do not negotiate, fear or become intimidated by those who try and threaten me. You do not scare me." She turned her glare on Ivan, who seemed uneasy, "You do not worry me." Then she addressed the room in general, "I still have the best Military, and I am still where most of you get your military support and protection. If you think you can take me on, try it! I dare you!"

Kiku snuck up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and he held up his hands. She glared a moment more before blinking and returning her face to normal. She glanced around and looked oddly nervous. Finally she looked around, a stern look on her face. "I think we should call a half hour break before reconvening." Before anyone answered she turned on around and quickly walked out the door. Madeline, Selene (Seychelles) and Francis all raced after her. After a quick pause Kiku also followed. Arthur made a move as if he would, but ended up staying in his seat.

It was quiet around the room for a moment when Im Yong Soo suddenly sighed. "I was hoping she would punch him again, daze."

Kaoru gave a small snort and China looked over to them scandalized, "Why are you laughing! That was scary Aru!" He went over to help Jung, who was slowly getting up

."…I haven't seen them like that since I sank the Lusitania…" Germany shook his head unsettled, trying to forget what he saw.

"There's a reason…I try not to piss America off." Marcos (Mexico) said nervously. "I may not like the Gringo, but I hate pissing him off."

"Since when?" Antonio yelled whipping his head at his former colony. "You go out of your way to piss her off!"

"No, I go out of way to make her mad! Only an idiot pisses her off!" He shot back. Tina was whispering with Berwald nervously and after a moment they both nodded and moved to follow after the crowd that already left.

"Where are you three going?" Ludwig asked, noticing his brother also getting up.

"well, s'nce they are our g'rls, we better check on 'em." Berwald said, glaring at Ivan with a lot of contempt.

"Kes, little pansy just needs a reminder of her Revolution training to get herself back on track, and who better than the nation who trained her to give it to her?" Berwald and Tina both nodded at him and he followed them out.

"Brother!" Ukraine was over by Ivan now, looking mad. "I know you have to do what your Boss says but, well, Boobies not make you weak!" She stood nervously in front of him. Natalia looked at her older sister nervously before siding with her.

"I agree with double dumb."

"…Perhaps… we should move onto normal meeting when they come back, da?"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT ARU!" Yao said glaring at him and Jung. "We no need World War Three! Aiyah!" he gave a small shiver. "Scary..."

Matthias looked at the door and stood up. "I guess she got more from Finland and England than looks." He glared at the Englishman across the table from him "Speaking of which, I would like to bring up something Amelia touched on a moment ago before the rest of us all leave for a break." He glared around. "You guys need to fricken get over this. If anyone else threatens them," he trailed off and made a movement towards the back of chair, where he stashed his axe.

"They are still the same and anyone who thinks differently needs to get over themselves." Lukas glared. "I should know, I did this to them. They are still just as strong and everything else." He glared over at England, "If you have any problems adjusting, get over it."

The Englishman bristled and opened his mouth angrily, only to have Scotland put a hand on his shoulder and shake his head at him. Arthur glared at him, then at Matthias before getting up and storming to the door.

"Ve~ I wonder if pasta would help the meetings?"

"Er… probably not Feli."

* * *

My headcannon, America gets mad, but besides a warning or maybe some yelling, she doesn't due to much about it. However, when she is pissed, aka beyond mad, she goes into this dark aura, I-will-kill-you mode.

I have all of two pairings decided in this, and I am not saying what they are. (if you can't guess the first one go re-read the last chapter) The other is semi-obvious, but not completely. So anything you are absolutely dying to see give me _personal message_ please. I would like to hear what you think.

Also, only one or two more set up chapters before I get to the shenanigans. And yes, they will be great. (I already hinted at one of the schemes to come in a previous chapter. Brownie points if you can guess it.) Okay, now since Author notes are annoying and people don't generally like them, I am going to end these ones now, and limit my use of them later on. kay? Kay.


	7. 7- You Never told Me

_**Chapter 7- You Never told Me**_

Arthur walked down the street, gnashing his teeth angrily at what had just unfolded in the conference room. It was not his fault that Russia and Jung were complete morons! It was not his fault that this whole thing had happened, and he did not appreciate getting singled out by those two buffoons as if it was!

He gave a small huff as he surveyed the road, trying to find a coffee shop or bookstore that he could get tea from. He noticed on promising looking store and made his way down, still fuming.

It was completely ridiculous! ...Well, yes, he could have been better about it he supposed, but give him a break! His two little brothers turned out to be his two baby sisters! He had raised the two, played with them, sung them to sleep, fed them (yes he did feed them!) and washed them… How were they girls?

He gave a small shake of his head as he entered one of the cities numerous Starbucks and got in line. He needed to talk with them… but every time he got close he kept seeing them as kids running around, or begging him to tell them a story… How could they be girls?

"Excuse me? Sir?" Arthur was brought back to the present as the young woman behind the Counter stared at him nervously.

"Ah, sorry!" He said quickly looking up at the menu, "Do you by chance have any Darjeeling?" The look the girl gave him was enough of an answer, "I'll have a cup of Earl Grey please."

"Size?"

"Large. Very large." The girl rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Venti or Trenta? Cream or sugar?"

"Er… Trenta, I suppose." He said wondering the difference, "And I take my tea black, thank you." He watched as she pulled out a monstrous cup and wrote on a cup, _Earl Grey- black – English Guy with Thick Eyebrows._ He glared a little as she moved him away from the counter and pointed over to where he could pick up his drink. Muttering a little he went down the end.

"Someone should tell her manager."

"Eh, probably." Arthur looked over and stepped back in shock seeing America standing next to him, obviously waiting for a drink.

"A-America! Where did-how did…. Er…" He coughed a little and looked around. "Weren't there others with you?"

"Yeah, but I ditched them. I needed to be by myself and cool off, ya know?" She frowned and gave a small sigh. "I don't want another 1903 incident." Arthur felt a small shudder run through his spine, but hid it as she looked at him. "So, why are you here?"

"…Tea. I needed tea." He watched as a man came over with two cups.

"Okay, one for the blue-eyed beauty who ordered the Americano and another for the stereotypical Englishman with thick eyebrows who ordered a tea." Amelia rolled her eyes as England snatched away his cup and she accepted hers. "My numbers on the lid sweetheart!"

"Joy, can I get a new one? I hate my coffee tasting like sharpie." The man looked scandalized, but retrieved her a new lid. "Eck. I had girls doing this with me before and now I have the guys to worry about. At least there won't be any lipstick on these ones." She rolled her eyes and looked over at England, taking in his glass size. "Thirsty much?"

"I didn't mean to get quite so much." He admitted. She snorted and for an instant England saw another person standing in her place, rolling his eyes at him and smirking. He looked away and quickly moved to a table. To his displeasure Amelia followed him and sat down with him.

He glanced at her for a moment and tried to think of something to say, before giving it up as a lost cause and looking at the TV. Amelia sighed audibly and he glanced at her and saw her grimacing. "You're going to do it again, aren't you?"

"Do what?"

"Pretend I don't exist." She leaned back angrily and looked past his head. "I'm more than a little fed up with all of you idiots. Russia, then North Korea being asses, Francis crying over his petites and Mei (Taiwan) asking my persuasion and you avoiding me… I am just sick of it!" She yelled slightly at the end and a few tables around them looked over at them.

"America,"

"It's a joke!" She kept her tone down, but she wouldn't look at him, instead glaring at the wall. "Russia demanding Alaska back, by best friend giving me a fluff game, North Korea being… well I guess he hasn't changed too much in reality- but Germany thinking I can't handle myself, Spain trying to set me up on a date and when you talk to me you refuse to call me by my new name! It's no wonder I blew up!" She seemed to be steaming as she continued, "You also won't look at me, if you see me coming you run away, you're being a complete idiot about it!"

"…I agree."

"And another thing, for being my 'best ally' you sure are- wait, what?" She looked at him confused for a moment and he looked at the table.

"I am being a bit of an idiot, but can you blame me?"

"Yes."

"Well, you shouldn't." He scowled at his hands still not looking at her. "I bloody raised you and… well… I never knew. You never told me." He shot her a look. "I keep expecting to wake up and find this is all a silly dream and that you'll still be a boy." He scowled a little. "The same little boy who loved the stories I told him and would play with the soldiers I brought him… wear the damn suit I brought…" he shook his head.

"But you aren't that little boy, and apparently you never were. I'm just trying to figure it all out." America was quite for a moment and Arthur kept looking at the drink nestled between his two hands. "I'm sorry if that upsets you, but that's just the way it is."

"Well that's bull." He looked up and saw her looking at him annoyed, but defiantly not as mad a s moment ago. "Arthur, I may not b Alfred, but that isn't because he didn't exist. Alfred was just Amelia. I loved those soldiers you brought, frankly I'm surprised you remembered that awful suit, and those stories?" She rolled her eyes. "Why do you think I wanted to be a hero so bad?"

"Hero?"

"Duh. I am America, I am the hero." She glared at him again before shaking her head. "This is what I'm talking about. You guys all think that because we're now girls we changed drastically or something. Otherwise that when we became guys we changed into something we weren't… That just isn't the case. We stayed the same!" She frowned. "What would you say if I told you that even as a dude Canada had a thing for dance?"

"Dance?" Arthur raised an eyebrow shocked.

"Yes, he's good too… or she's good." Amelia shrugged and took a swing of her coffee. "Either way, dance. And Finland likes cute stuff, she just hid it better as a guy. She's actually just as bad as China."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"And you?"

"Batman, Ironman, Superman… epic." She smiled. "That and I may actually be a hopeless romantic."

"You're kidding."

"Hey, France was bound to influence me in some way. Plus, how often did you leave me around Antonio?"

Arthur stared at her in silence before shaking his head and grinning a little. "Somehow, I'm actually not all that surprised."

She glared at him and held up a warning finger, "One mention of twilight and I will send you through that window the same way I threw Jung into the wall. Capito?" Arthur snickered a little more and looked over at her again.

"This still is going to take some getting use to. You can't just expect us all to completely forget you were a boy."

Amelia frowned and looked uneasy. "I guess… like longer than a week?"

"It may take some a few years." Amelia groaned and let her head hit the table. "Not all of them, just some."

"I don't wanna deal with this for years!"

Arthur rolled his eyes a little and took a drink of tea. It was silent for a bit, Amelia sulking and him thinking. After a couple of minutes he finally voiced a question that had been plaguing him since the first day. "Why?"

Amelia picked her head up and looked at him confused. "Why what?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Her eyes fell a little and she looked at the table sadly. "Oh. That why." Arthur looked at her and waited for an answer. Finally she sighed and looked at him. "Because I wanted my freedom." He looked at her confused and she sighed. "Arthur, if you knew I was a girl, you would have been horrible to deal with. If by some chance you believed me, you would of made me go through lady lessons and probably would have taken me with you to your country every time you left. You would of kept me under close watch…"

"But you could have been turned back so much sooner!"

"But I wouldn't have been free." She looked at him seriously. "I did think about telling you, in fact me and Canada talked about it a couple of times… but then, my people sided with Francis and fought against me… I had to fight and I knew you would stop me if you knew I was a girl… Then after the war came the taxes… and I knew what was coming. My people wanted freedom, and after a time, so did I. I knew if I told you, you would have been more likely to try and keep me… I made Canada swear not to tell you..." She sighed and looked at him.

"I couldn't risk it."

Arthur looked out the window as he digested this information. "…You're wrong."

"What?"

He didn't look over at her, but he could feel her puzzled stare, "You're wrong… You make it sound like with you as a boy I didn't throw everything I had into keeping you as a colony, but I did. Girl or Boy you would have been free. The only difference may have been your leaders. However, I'm certain George and Franklin would have pushed harder that this proved you needed to be free from me."

"I…I didn't…" She swallowed awkwardly. "You're probably right. They would have done that… heck Woman's rights probably would have come into play a lot sooner!"

"Probably only twenty years or so. Hungary was a girl and she still had trouble with woman rights."

"That's shocking. I'd be scared to not give her rights." Amelia thought quietly for a moment before narrowing her eyes. "I really want a chocolate chip cookie."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What's new?"

"No, like really bad!" She frowned. "I admit I have notice one difference and that's how much I want chocolate! I mean, I always thought it was some sort of joke, the whole chocolate thing, since I was kid when I changed… But I really want them!"

Arthur shook his head again and got up. "Well, I suppose we should get back to the meeting."

"Nugh!" She flopped back down onto the table. "I don't wanna!"

"Amelia." He said warningly.

She gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine, but only because you used my name." She groaned. "Dealing with Ivan is going to be such a pain now!"

"You chose to worry about Ivan rather than the one who tried to shoot you?"

"Threatened, threatened to shoot me. I know that Jung's government has yet to actually get their nukes small enough to do a long range missile." She scowled. "Not that they aren't trying, but still." She groaned. "I hate losing my temper! Everyone's going to be all afraid and awkward now, and Natalia is probably going to gut me for yelling at her brother-"

"She actually agreed with you."

"Say what now?" Amelia stared at England like he had grown another head. "She…disagreed with Ivan? Holy shit," Arthur winced at her language. "I think the world may be ending."

"Quite possible. Also, you frightening them may not be a bad thing. I doubt they will try to dominate you anytime soon." He felt his own thoughts darken at that memory and tried to push it aside. He knew Ivan had only been trying to get them worked up… but still… to say that to a woman… Was she his sister? His little sister? Well, if she was, Ivan was going to pay. A nice curse-

"Bleck, Ivan was just being Russia." Amelia said sticking out her tongue a little. "He probably doesn't really think anything about domination, more about conquering. And Even if he does I can deal with him. After all," she winked at England. "Girls get to fight dirty." He watched her walk out the door and felt a familiar sense of sadness run through him, much as he had during the colony days.

"I suppose you will be able to take care of yourself just fine then…"


	8. 8- Seven

_**Chapter 8 - Seven**_

"Okay! How about now?"

Amelia rolled her eyes shot a grin over to Matthias, "Dude, you got to give it a minute so the alcohol can actually take effect!"She laughed and the Nordic shrugged. "Yo! Can I get another Whiskey on the Rocks over here?"

"Coming on up sweetheart!"

Gilbert laughed a little and clapped Amelia on the back. "Looks like it doesn't matter what gender you are, the opposite sex just likes you, Keskeskes!" He laughed a little sloppy and Matthias raised an eyebrow.

"Dude you aren't drunk yet are you?"

"I am not so unawesome to get drunk after three beers. Especially American beers."

"HEY!" America pointed a finger at Prussia warningly, "My Alcohol rocks!"

"Danish beer is the best." Amelia glared at him, but stopped as her fifth whiskey was placed in front of her. "Feeling anything now?"

"Nope."

"Insane tolerance you still got then. But can you last to your usual nine?" Gilbert wiggled his eyes brows a little and laughed. "The Awesome trio is still awesome!" He threw his glass up and the other two eagerly raised their glasses and toasted. "To awesomeness!"

"To beer!"

"And whiskey!" The glasses hit the same time the song boomed in the background. They all looked at each other and laughed. "Good to know I still got this working for me." Amelia smiled happily and took another drink.

"Yeah! And now we have a wing-girl when we pick up chicks instead of the awkward third wheel hero!" Matthias raised his glass for a toast, but Gilbert didn't join in this time. He stared at Amelia, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Would it be unawesome if I asked you an awkward question?"

"Shoot!" Amelia said, Matthias glared at him from behind her, having a feeling he knew the next question about to leave the Prussian's lips.

"Are you- well do you…" He bit his tongue a moment and finally sighed. "Do you like boys or girls?"

"WHAT!"

"Hey!" Prussia held up his hands in surrender as Matthias face palmed behind the girl. "It's a legitimate question! It's just, I know you were originally and awesomely a girl, but you were a boy for a long time too."

"Personally, I prefer to look at guys buttsif that's what your getting at." Gilbert and Matthias both stuttered and Amelia glared ahead. "Why is it no one has any shame when asking me that?" Matthias raised an eyebrow and Amelia sighed. "Elizabeth, Arthur, Ivan, Mei, Antonio and Marco."

"Whoa…"

"And I haven't heard this yet?" Gilbert asked affronted. "Wait! You liked guys as a guy?"

Amelia blushed a little and she looked ahead determinedly, "I tried not to think about it." Gilbert gave an involuntary snort and Amelia shot him a dark look. "Look, it was too awkward to think about and I didn't want my country getting a certain rep, so I just pretend to flirt with a few girls and act like I never found anyone cute or attractive."

"And Birdie?"

"Ask her yourself." Amelia shot at him, draining her drink. "I'm not telling."

"Unawesome."

"My sis, my choice." She shrugged and waved to the bartender, "Another!" The man laughed at the way she bellowed, but got her the next drink anyway. "Dudes after this we should totally go and rob Arthur's hotel room of tea again!"

"I say we gangnam style times square!"

"If we do that without Im Yong Soo it just won't feel right."

"Hey!" Matthias drained his bottle and motioned to the small dance floor. "We have a chick with us, we could always dance!"

"NEIN!" The men looked over at Amelia who had her arms crossed protectively over her face.

"AWWW!" Gilbert pouted as the barman gave him another beer. "Warum nicht?"

"Because!" Amelia shot back. The boys both gave her deadpan looks. "Stop that." They stared at her with no expression still. "Seriously guys, you know that creeps me out." She fidgeted and picked up her drink, "Okay, if I tell you will you stop looking at me like that?"

"yes." Both answered.

"I-I don't know how."

"But birdie says-"

"Maddie," Amelia said crossly glaring at him, "Knows how to do girl's ballroom dancing. I know a few of those ones, but nothing like club dancing. Besides," She took a large gulp before she looked at them, "I've been pretending slash been a guy for four hundred years. Do you have any idea how awkward it would be to dance like those girls do?" She made a motion over to the floor where some girls were pressed against some guys suggestively.

"Well, that's not legitimate club dancing." Matthias said simply. He quickly drained his beer and looked back at her. "That's just girls being ludere." He shook his head and looked at her expectantly. "That is not dancing."

"Well, I still don't know –HEY!" Amelia paled as Matthias grabbed her arm and got up.

"No time like the present to learn!" He pulled her onto the floor and began to dance a little awkwardly while America just stared at him. "Now, just sway like this- or maybe like that." He tried to do a girl dance, but ultimately only succeeded in making Prussia laugh.

"Dude, it's more like this!" He got up and moved his hips in a circle. Then he raised his arms and waved them, wiggling his eyebrows at the Dane.

Amelia cracked up and Matthias snorted. "Boy, you got no moves!"

"Psh. I represent the country that came up with German Sparkle Party, I got _ALL_ the moves!"

"Half the Country that made that up." Matthias said dangerously. "There's only one way to settle this!"

"Oh shit!" Amelia made a break to get off the floor, but was pulled back by Matthias smiling evily.

"DANCE OFF!" The boys yelled and raced over to the Dj. Amelia felt a little sick as he put on a Train song with a bouncy beat.

"Okay, Amelia, you get to cheat! Just… er…" Gilbert stopped as the lyrics blasted in the background loudly. "Well, channel your people. See if they got anything! Okay! GO Matthias, show me your excise for dancing!"

Amelia watched in slight horror as Denmark smirked and began dancing towards her. Gilbert felt slightly bad for her as Matthias grab her arm again and spun her a little. However, his amusement soared when she growled in annoyance. Matthias snorted slightly and pulled her closer, and shot her a challenging look. She bristled and then smirked.

"Fine, you want to dance. We'll dance."

* * *

Gilbert watched as the two danced around over a half hour late, enjoying themselves immensely. Amelia apparently took his advice, because besides a few white girl moves, she was dancing pretty well. He looked at her slightly rosy cheeks and giggled. Seven and she got tipsy, impressive. He giggled again as Amelia fell slightly and Matthias caught her around the hips. He whipped out his phone and snapped a picture for his new diary entry… and maybe dome blackmail when the two sobered up a little.

He glanced over and noticed a couple on the other end of the bar getting ready to take a shot of weird blue stuff.

"Hey er…Sir?" The barman looked over and saw Gilbert staring at the stuff puzzled. "What's that shit those two are drinking? The blue stuff."

"Cotton Candy Vodka." He smirked at Gilbert's disgusted face. "Actually, it's pretty dang good. Popular too for a quick shot, if you want a taste."

"Cotton Candy?"

"I also have strawberry, chocolate, whip cream and maple." Gilbert looked suspiciously at the bottles the man motioned to. "Tell ya what, I'll give you one shot for free, and you can test it out."

"Free? Okay then!" Gilbert watched the man grab a pink bottle and pour a small shot. Gilbert eyed it suspiciously, but drained the glass anyway. "Holy shit!"

"What?" He turned and saw America looking at him weirdly.

"You make good vodka!"

Amelia looked taken back. "Say what? Dude, you like, can't use those same words in one sentence! It's…it's traitorous!"

Matthias looked at the barman handing him and Amelia too small shots of some brown and clear liquor. "Vodka isn't bad you guys."

"Yes it is."

"Normally, but this is good!" Gilbert pushed the clear glass in her hand and handed the doubtful Dane the brown one. "Seriously! Try it!" Finally Amelia sighed and took a small sip. Surprise flickered across her face and she took another sip. Matthias eyed his glass one more second and downed it.

"HOLY TALETO!"

"I know!" Gilbert motioned behind him. "I had strawberry and it was awesome! Yes, AWESOME!"

Amelia hopped onto the stool. "Dude we need to try this!" The barman smiled happily and got the drinks ready. Before handing each of them a glass he stopped and eyed them worriedly. "Uh, you guys got a driver?"

"Cabby." And the drinks were served.

* * *

Canada was not amused the next morning when she came to pick her sister up from her apartment. Not amused at all. Gilbert was lying in the doorway the moment she walked in covered in streamers and glitter. Matthias had blue highlights in his hair and on the dining room table with Amelia on the couch with a bunch of star tattoos on her arms.

"…Shit. Those better be fake." She crept over Gilbert and saw America's normally clean space littered with all sorts of glow sticks and a very suspicious banner. "I am going to kill them." She nudged Gilbert angrily and went into the kitchen space. "Kill you. We still have meetings today and you'll all be as hung over as hell. I am going to murder you all."

"Not," She whipped around and saw Ludwig and Lukas standing behind her angrily. "If ve get to them first."

"…what did they do?"

Ludwig came in and kicked his brother little with his boot. "You know that rave that got started in Time Square?"

"Oh no…"

"China picked up Im Yong Soo and got us." Lukas riffled through Amelia's kitchen and scowled. "Does that doof keep any pots and pans around?"

"I got a better idea."

Amelia, Matthias and Gilbert all were cussing and groaning a minute later, and complaining loudly about Vodka, hangovers and air horns.


	9. 9- It Works, Right?

**_Chapter 9- It Works, Right?_**

Gilbert flinched as cool fingers touched his forehead carefully, pulling something away. Cautiously opening one eye he saw Amelia removing her fingers. She held up one for inspection and he saw a piece of blue glitter attached to it.

"Seriously? I thought I got it all…" He groaned and buried his head a little in his arms. "Unawesome, can someone kill the lights?"

"Hand me a gun Daze…" Im Yong Soo squinted and looked around the room. "Why is it so bright in here?" Gilbert glanced at him and snickered a little seeing the one streak of bright green hair the Korean possessed. "…daze."

"How can you stand to keep your eyes open?" Denmark said, staring at Amelia in disbelief.

"If I don't, I'll puke. The world starts spinning when I close my eyes." She groaned a little and picked up her coffee, huddling into it. "I'm making Vodka illegal."

"It's your own ruddy fault you know." The four glanced behind them and saw Arthur standing with a tray of bright red glasses. "You know you can't drink Vodka to save your life and that was when you were a boy." Amelia groaned, but took the offered glass. "Same for you Gilbert, you're barely better than her." The Prussian glared, but also took the offered drink. Yong Soo and Matthias eyed them suspiciously.

"Guys, Arthur makes the most awesome hangover killer. Just take it." Gilbert said, making a slight face as he swallowed his own. "And don't even ask what's in it."

The other two looked on nervously, but took the glasses, coughing once they drank any. Arthur rolled his eyes and sat down at the small cafeteria table. "Your own ruddy fault." He stared at them all and finally seemed to visibly crack under pressure. "Did you really start the rave?"

"Yep." Amelia nodded. "Im Yong Soo got Psy to video chat and perform during it."

"Wait, you mean"

"Gangnam stye was live." They all said, then groaned in sync. Arthur gaped at them, but closed his mouth and shock his head a little.

"Amelia, you realize you are the only smart crazy drunk in existence right? How you ever manage to always get away with these things…" She smiled a little and then drank more of the hangover killer, making a face. Gilbert flinched as hands touched his neck, and turned and saw Matthias holding some streamer. They looked at it before Matthias sighed. "Never doing German Sparkle Party again."

"THAT WAS YOU TOO!"

"Where we met Im Yong Soo." Arthur opened his mouth a few times before finally shaking his head in disbelief. "Screw you we had fun…ow." Matthias held his head and leaned into the table. "Make the lights die!"

"…I just thought of something." All eyes moved towards Prussia as he stared at Amelia. "If you were really a girl when you were a guy… and Hungary thought she got yaoi pictures of you… would they actually be hetero ones?"

"…Come again?" Amelia said confused. "Wait, what?" She paled a little and stared at Gilbert horrified. "What do you mean Yaoi pictures?"

"Edited some of you hanging out with other people and stuff, don't tell. She doesn't know I know she does it."

"Oh…my …you're kidding right?" She gagged a little before stopping. "You know…I don't know... Mentally I was still a girl, but physically I was a guy."

"How much Daze?"

"….Really dude?"

"Actually," They all turned and Francis and Selene standing behind him. "We were curious about that same thing…" Selene sat down next to England and Francis sat down on Gilbert lap. He looked at him smugly and Prussia glared back.

"…get off."

"non." Francis looked over at Amelia curiously. "I don't mean to be rude, but I am curious about mon petites and their new changes." He saw America's eyes narrowing and Gilbert also felt his own odd irritation at his friend…. And unfortunately some strange curiosity too.

"You never did talk about it as a boy daze."

Matthias glared at them. "Guys, she was a he. Ever think it was awkward for her?"

"Well, can you blame a little curiosity?" Selene asked shyly. "I mean… there were rumors and-"

"Selene, you are adorable, in ways many ways my sister, but you need to shut the hell up." Everyone turned and saw a very deadly look on Amelia's face for the second time that week. "I know what you mean by rumors and if you ever mention them around Matt, I will get you."

"Madeline." Gilbert corrected, hating himself as America rounded on him.

"WE WENT BY THOSE NAMES FOUR HUNDRED YEARS! EXCUSE ME IF I MISTAKE IT!" Everyone froze hearing a slight accent making its way into her speech. Gilbert tried to place where he had heard it, but stopped as she continued. "Do any of you think it was awkward for us? And that maybe those rumors made it harder Bastards?" Shit. Romano. She sounded like Romano. "No, you were all just, lets go talk about the brothers a while, who cares? Well Ass holes we cared!

"Now if any of you yahoos mention this around my baby sister, I will feed you to the fishes! Capito?" She glared more and leaned back scowling in a very familiar fashion. "Bastard! I'm gonna warn you once, Matt had a big shoe size, if you get my drift, she's very self conscious of that since she's a girl. And a few of you have been bugging her a lot about as a girl! Well, shit you!" Amelia was getting a very strange light in her eyes now and Gilbert wondered if she was packing any heat.

"It's hard enough just randomly changing back and now all you idiotos have been pestering her! I am not damn amused! In fact I'm rather unamused! Now, ya'll are going shut up about it, va bene?" They all just nodded and Amelia scowled and picked up her cup. "Urg, and would it kill you to make this somewhat edible you bastard!"

"Amelia…." Everyone stopped as they saw a very startled Spaniard behind them. "Erm… do you want a cannoli?"

"What do I look like to you? A ingannare? Go away Bastard." She glared at him in such a similar fashion to Romano that Gilbert actually rubbed his eyes a little to double check who was sitting in front of him.

"…I have Gela, er hamburgers." Amelia stopped glaring and looked at him curiously. "Want some?"

"…maybe…"

Spain sent a small wink to Gilbert and Francis before leading Amelia out of her seat. "Well, we'll get some and perhaps see Romano for a minute or two… Si?" Amelia stared at him debating before shrugging and getting up. As they walked away and Arthur let out a small breath.

"I forgot she can chanel different Mafias when she get hung over."

"Daze… she was like Romano… but blonde and with boobs."

Arthur paled. "Good God, what if she channeled the Russian mob again?" The table all paled considerably. Gilbert looked to where Spain had lead Amelia off and Arthur followed his gaze. "Thank God he's been dealing with that behavior so long."

"Good thing he passed by." Selene added nervously.

It was quiet and Gilbert thought about what Amelia said. "I guess I never realized they'd be touchy about it…." He muttered a little sadly. "Man, if I asked birdie… I didn't think she'd be weird about it."

"For girls it's a little different, non?"

"…." Selene stopped and thought. "You know, the girls haven't exactly been welcoming to them huh? I mean… we're questioning them nonstop and one of us even asked if they would hit on us…"

"Well, Amelia likes guys, so I think you're safe." Matthias said dully.

"Oh good. Maddie's the same."

"Really?" Gilbert perked his head up and both England and France stared at him coldly.

"…Gilbert, make one move on mon petite and I will gut you."

"I didn't mean it like that! Come on guys! It's birdie!" Gilbert held up his hands in surrender. "Birdie's my awesome best friend!"

"Keep it that way." Arthur said picking up Amelia's empty cup. Matthias suddenly sat up straight and held his head.

"Holy crap! My headache! It's gone! What the crap was that stuff?"

"DON'T ASK FOR THE LOVE OF WURST!" Gilbert said putting his hands over his ears. "It is not an awesome sounding thing! Don't ask! Don't even think about it!"

"…It works right?" Arthur said timidly as Im Yong Soo pushed his remainder away. "Also, Matthias, is it true that Berwald is marrying Tina?"

"…What?" Everyone stared at the blonde. He stopped and looked up nervously.

"Well… Peter told me Berwald proposed, and it's Peter… So I was just curious if he really did."

"…BERWALD!" Matthias sprang up and pelted towards the meeting rooms. "I CALL BEST MAN! AND NO WAY DO YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT LETTING NORGE PLAN YOUR BACHELOR PARTYZ!" Eyes slowly turned back to Arthur, who just looked around stunned.

"I was just asking."

* * *

So who do you want to hear about next? Maddie or Tina?


	10. 10- A Normal Female Thing?

**_Chapter 10- A Normal Female Thing?_**

Tina face-palmed as Kiku held out the photo for her to see. Berwald normally blank expression remained so and Peter laughed loudly. Emil just stared at the photo, looking oddly jealous. Finally Berwald sighed and looked over at Francis sadly.

"I aw'ays aid letting 'em form a group w's a bad idea…"

"Oui… you did…" The Frenchman sighed and took the rave picture further inspecting the group gangnam syle dancing for the camera. "'Ow Long until their bosses 'ear, do you think?"

Madeline sighed and Tina jumped at her sudden appearance. "I know America's already knows… he banged his head on a nearby table then simply said he guessed his wish for her being a little more…ah, laid back, was out of the question."

"…So he took it well." Emil said with an impressed air to him. Madeline snorted a little and everyone looked over at her.

"It's not exactly like he isn't use to it."

"One could say the same thing for your boss." Francis said waving a finger at his little sister warningly. "I know exactly 'ow much 'ell you 'ave raised with your bro-sister."

"He has a point Canada-san..."

Canada smiled sheepishly and opened her mouth to respond, when a sudden yell made them all turn around.

"BERWALD! TINA!" Matthias skidded into view and looked around the meeting room widely, finally spotting the two he yelled for, he gave a small jump and raced towards them, looking oddly put out.

"Why did I not hear about this sooner? Lukas better not be planning your bachelor party either!"

"My…what?" Berwald opened and closed his mouth like a fish a few times, staring uncomprehendingly at his friend.

Matthias narrowed his eyes and held up a finger warningly. "No way, don't play dumb! I just heard from Arthur that you and Tina are getting married!"

"WHAT!" Tina yelled as Matthias's statement caused many baffled expressions and odd noises. She turned towards Berwald, obviously about to yell at him, when Madeline suddenly made an odd noise and rushed Tina into a hug.

"Congratulations! Took you both long enough, eh?"

"If you want I can plan ze whole thing! Country of love, who better non?"

"Congratulations, Tina-san and Berwald-san."

"I'm the best man!"

"No way Peter you are way too young, I have known them the longest-Hell I'm the oldest!"

"Wait!" Tina now looked desperately at Berwald, who still looked baffled and uncomprehending. "We aren't-he hasn't, I mean…" She mouthed a 'help me' to Berwald, who finally shook his head and moved between the two fighting boys.

"I h'ven't asked h'r yet…"

Matthias stopped, holding Peter up by his color now as the boy stuck out his tongue, and looked at his friend confused. "Then why did Peter tell Arthur you were?"

"Well, he did get the ring."

Berwald mentally face palmed as Tina froze, and Madeline let go of her confused. "Peter, I am n'ver lett'ng you in on a Sec'rt again." He sighed and moved towards Tina, who was shell shocked, and knelt down. "I pl'nned on doing th's later at h'me…" He pulled out a small box and looked up at the short blonde woman in front of him.

He flipped it up and relieved a small silver ring with a sapphire stone in the center with two small diamonds on either side of it. The silver weaved between the stones and down the sides, creating an almost cross-like swirl. Tina gasped a bit and Berwald grabbed one of her hands.

"Tina… I've waited four h'nd'rd years to 'sk… Will you M'rry me?"

"I-I-I"

Madeline yelped and launched forward just in time to catch Finland as she fell forward. Matthias slowly put Peter down finally, and they all stared dumbly at the scene. Madeline held the limp girl in her arms and looked around desperately at all the guys, looking concerned.

"Please tell me this isn't a normal female thing…"

* * *

Tina felt fuzzy as the world came back into reality. She must have fallen asleep during the meetings again, great…Hopefully no one had caught her. Slowly she opened her eyes and then stiffened seeing the oddly colored tiled ceiling over her.

Blinking she sat up, noting as she did so that she was lying on a couch, and glanced around. She was in one of the side parlors of the building, used normally as a lunch area, judging by the oval tables littered about the room. Her head gave a hard throb and she reached up and grab it, trying not to moan from the force of it. What happened?

She glanced swiftly around once more and finally noticed Berwald at the end of the couch, staring at her with a relieved expression. "You're 'wake."

"…" Memories of him kneeling in front of her came racing back and she felt woozy all over again, and oddly warm in the face. Berwald noticed something and immediately came over and check her forehead, causing the heat in her face to increase.

"You're w'rm…."

"u-uh-huh…"

"To be fair I didn't plan f'r it to go l'ke that…" He said with a small sigh, sitting back down in his seat. "Probably shouldn't of t'ken Peter w'th me…"

"P-Probably…" Tina tried to calm down and look at the man across from her, but kept finding it hard to do. "So…um… how, how did you-I mean how did they react?"

"Well, Canada w'nted freak a little and 'sked if it was a n'rmale reaction or not… Poland said an idiotic thing," He rolled his eyes a little here and Tina's irritation turned into slight amusement, "and Amer'ca tried to chase him down with a b'at yelling 'bout fishes…" He shook his head a little and Tina groaned.

"Italian Mofia?"

"Romano joined in…"

"In chasing Poland?" Surprise took over her features and she fully looked at Berwald in her confusion.

"No… In chas'ng Spain, after Feliks apologized…." Berwald sighed and thought, "Matthias claimed B'st Man and told Peter 'bout Junior Men or s'mth'ng….France and Felicano g't into a f'ght over whose design'ng the dress… and… Lukas just seem'd miffed no one had told him…"

"I see." Tina bit her lip and thought for a minute about everything. "So they all think we're getting married…"

"Yep."

"…" She cast another glance at the man next to her and then looked towards the doorway determinedly. "Out of curiosity… how were you planning on asking?"

"…Wh'n we got home… I was go'ng to pl'n s'meth'ng nice and… give you the ring… in the pl'ce I first figured out how m'ch I loved you…"

"Where was that?"

"Woods behind your house…" He smiled sheepishly, "Where you killed th't bear w'th one arrow from s'xty feet away…"

"That's what made you fall in love?"

"…Among other th'ngs…"

Tina sighed and looked over at him, a new blush on her face as she tried to keep her face blank as possible. "So… how are you going to propose now?"

"…huh?"

"Well…I er, became incapacitated the first try, and you just told me your original plan… so how about now?" Berwald stared at the girl uncomprehending, barely moving besides to blink his blue eyes numerous times. "You are going to right?"

"You…st'll want me to?"

"Well… you do love me right?" She looked at the man confused, not getting his sudden hesitation. Berwald stared at her a moment longer, before launching forward and kissing her full on the mouth. Tina felt ridged by the sudden explosion of emotion the man showed, but kissed him back anyway, now thoroughly confused as to what was going on.

Finally Berwald pulled back and wrapped the girl into a tight hug, kissing her head as he did so. "Berwald?"

"I thought… you m'ght not w'nt to…" He admitted, not letting her out of his tight hug. "I thought… you m'ght … you fainted and ev'ryth'ng…"

"That was from overload!" Tina said defensively, finally managing to pull back. "I mean, Denmark just brusts in, saying everyone but me knows we're engaged, you went ring shopping, then you knelt down and- are you laughing!"

"S'rry," The man said still chuckling, "I just worried th't maybe…" He chuckled again and Tina calmed down a little and rolled her eyes at the man.

"You know I'm still going to make you do this properly right?"

The man gave another chuckle and slowly slid off the couch and down onto one knee. "I fig'red as much…" He pulled out the small cream colored jewelry box again and Tina felt an odd rush at the ring nestled down in the cushion. "Tina Väinämöinen… will you Marry me?"

She felt odd tears welling up in her eyes, but for once didn't care about the extra emotions turning back had brought around. Instead she just nodded and held out her hand slightly. "Of course… my husband…"

* * *

.

* * *

Okay, so a really quick Author's note. One- There is a new poll about this story on my profile, because I've been getting more and more feedback about who Amelia should end up with... and while I think I'm pretty sure who it will be, I want to know who you think it should be... for kicks and giggles mainly... *shrug*

Also, I have a tumblr now... I finally got one. ( shadowsatdusk-conjera .tumblr .com ) Remove the spaces and you can go check it out. I may put up some teaser stuff for this site and my Deviantart one, so it may be worth looking into, maybe? Sorta... who knows?

Okay, that's all! Until next time-bye!


End file.
